clash_of_clans_the_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
My journey to masters
My Journey to Masters as Town hall 8 Pre Trophy Push At first, when I first got Town Hall 8, I was farming in gold 2 or 3. I was getting bored of farming, and for some reason my farming wasn’t working. I Thought to myself maybe I should go to masters. Then I thought no, no my friends say I can’t '', but I’ve proven my friends wrong at the Crystal league incident. I decided to go to Masters, which was 500 trophies past my current record. I figured that getting masters would 1. Prove my friends wrong, and 2. Be funnier and get more resources than farming, so that started it. My trophy push started around August, 2017. Trohpy push: month 1: Week 1: At first, i was working on upgrading my offensive power, knowing that if I went so high in trophies, my defense wouldn’t really matter because I’d be destroyed no matter what. I started attacking when I hit a huge problem: I wasnt earning as much as I was loosing. This sent me down the drain very fast, so I decided to use a cheaper, faster army: the healer giant. I easily slipped up to crystal 3 after a week. Week 2: When the second week started, I was attacking and winning battles like nothing. People attacked me and lost, I won battles, and i beat my former record already. I was just attacking and attacking. Week 3: Almost halfway through week three, I obtained Crystal 2 and left my former clan (BO clan) and made my own. I was practically working alone on this journey now, with no one giving me Troops. I started dropping down to around low 2200’s because of this. Week 4: At the start of week 4, I got hyped. I was thinking let’s prove my friends wrong! Let’s do it!'' And I made a promise to my friend Kyle that I’d make masters league as a town hall 8. Trophy Push Month 2: Week 1: At crystal 2, giant healer was starting to go down in quality and loose battles. So I tried something new: GOWIPE. Once I first attacked with it I loved it. It boosted me up probably 20 trophies per day with this strategy. Week 2: At this week, my friend Kyle (A pretty good Town hall 9 in Masters At the time) joined the clan. He donated to me and that helped me a lot (BIG SHOUTOUT TO KYLE). Week 3: By this time I got crystal 1 and got hyped. I was attacking like crazy and got to 2450. I was really ready for bragging time. Week 4: I started loosing more trophies then I was gaining. I started loosing trophies, I started loosing hope. I started playing less and less each day. Trophy Push month 3: Week 5: I Had little hope. I was about to get demoted to crystal 2! Week 6: I remembered my promise to Kyle and got hyped again. I started playing more and winning more and more attacks. I got to around 2500 trophies. And then I gemmed for even more help. Week 7: I was 40 trophies from masters. I did my two attacks and then I got to Masters! HUGE SHOUTOUT TO KYLE AND THE MAKER OF GOWIPE Category:My journey to